A transparent electrode film including a transparent electrode on a transparent film base is used in various fields of display devices such as flat panel displays (FPDs), light emitting elements, touch panels, dimming elements and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a dimming film with a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between a pair of transparent electrode films. The transparent electrode film in Patent Document 1 includes on a transparent polymer film a transparent electrode in which a metal oxide thin-film having an organic component and a metal thin-film are stacked.